Episode Guide (List)
This is the list of Happy Tree Friends episodesHTF: Episodes/Regular Episodes. Seasons Episodes Pilot An early one-minute animation test for the series written by Ben Bocquelet was released 8 May 1987.Random! Cartoons Season 1 The first season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1988.Animated Television Series Of 1988 Season 2 The second season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1989.Animated Television Series Of 1989 Season 3 The third season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1990.Animated Television Series Of 1990 Season 4 The fourth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1991.Animated Television Series Of 1991 Season 5 The fifth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1992.Animated Television Series Of 1992 Season 6 The sixth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1993.Animated Television Series Of 1993 Season 7 The seventh season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1994.Animated Television Series Of 1994 Season 8 The eighth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1995.Animated Television Series Of 1995 Season 9 The ninth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1996.Animated Television Series Of 1996 Season 10 The tenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1997.Animated Television Series Of 1997 Season 11 The eleventh season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1998.Animated Television Series Of 1998 Season 12 The twelfth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 1999.Animated Television Series Of 1999 Season 13 The thirteenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2000.Animated Television Series Of 2000 Season 14 The fourteenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2001.Animated Television Series Of 2001 Season 15 The fifteenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2002.Animated Television Series Of 2002 Season 16 The sixteenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2003.Animated Television Series Of 2003 Season 17 The seventeenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2004.Animated Television Series Of 2004 Season 18 The eighteenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2005.Animated Television Series Of 2005 Season 19 The nineteenth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2006.Animated Television Series Of 2006 Televison Episodes The televison season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2006.Happy Tree Friends TV Episodes (Season 1) Season 20 The twentieth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2007.Animated Television Series Of 2007 The Simpsons The first film of Happy Tree Friends aired in 2007.Animated Feature Films Of 2007 Season 21 The twenty-first season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2008.Animated Television Series Of 2008 Season 22 The twenty-second season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2009.Animated Television Series Of 2009 Season 23 The twenty-third season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2010.Animated Television Series Of 2010 Season 24 The twenty-fourth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2011.Animated Television Series Of 2011 Season 25 The twenty-fifth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2012.Animated Television Series Of 2012 Season 26 The twenty-sixth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2013.Animated Television Series Of 2013 Season 27 The twenty-seventh season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2014.Animated Television Series Of 2014 Season 28 The twenty-eighth season of Happy Tree Friends aired in December 2015.Animated Television Series Of 2015 Happy Tree Friends Vs. The Minimighty Kids The second film of Happy Tree Friends aired in 2015.Animated Feature Films Of 2015 Season 29 On June 1, 2015, it was announced that the series has been renewed for a twenty-ninth season, which will be called Happy Tree Friends. It will begin broadcasting in 2016.Animated Television Series Of 2016 Season 30 In October 2015, it was announced that the series has been renewed for a thirtieth season, which will be called Happy Tree Friends. It will begin broadcasting in 2017. References Category:Episodes